


In spite of wanting and wishing

by LucyD



Series: You can't choose what stays and what fades away [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyD/pseuds/LucyD
Summary: - When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come. -After the Great War of Old, it is known that Bahamut, the god of light, gifted manking with a Crystal, a source of immense magical power, and the the Ring of Lucii, another gift allowing to wield the Crystal's power. The Caelum family was charging to protect the Crystal until the True King arise. Furthermore, the Astrals also chose a pious woman, in the Nox Fleuret House, engaging her as a Oracle, with the power to commune with the divinities and healing those who are affecting by the plague. To help the king of Lucis become the True King is her ultime calling.That's what commoners know.But what they didn't know was the existence of another being chosen by the Six, destined for protecting, not the King, but the Ring of the Lucii.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, finally taking the courage to publish my first fanfic on AO3 ( and waiting to finish my exams as well. ) English in not my native langage so sorry for any mistakes. I'm doing my best as rereading myself.  
> So I don't even remember when the idea of this fic come to me but here is it and I hope it will not be too confusing for you. If so, don't be afraid to tell me ! I also don't know how regular I can be for publishing but I can tell you that I already have some chapters already made and ready to post !  
> I confessed that I was scared to post this somehow I always hear that OC are not really appreciate; But seeing so much wonderful fanfic with OC on this fandom give me more confidence and I'm going into the hell too now ! The first chapters might be... quite short too...
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it !

From a very long time ago, the Astrals, known to be The Six, was looking after Eos. Titan, Ramus, Shiva, Leviathan, Bahamut and Ifrit. They are colossal giants with great power, worshipped by the mortals as gods. But for some obscure reason, Ifrit, the Infernian, betrayed Solheim, a powerful nation, and created the Great War of Gods.The Starscourge was born, a disease that lenghtens the night and turns people into daamons.

In order to suppress The Starscourge, it was said thad Bahamut have descended from the stars and have chosen a pious woman from the Fleuret Family to be an Oracle, granted her with the power to heal and held back the malady and to be able to commune with the Six. They also granted to mankind a magical Crystal, which held incredible power. The Lucis Family was chosen to protect the Crystal and was also granted with high power for their duty from the Crystal.

A King of the Lucis bloodline will purge the world from the Starscourge, that's what a prophecy said.

The Ring of the Lucii, another gift from the Gods of Eos, is passed from generation to generation, and contain the collective power of the ancient Lucian Monarch and granted immense power to those who's deemed worthy.

Thus the Oracle, The Astrals, in order to accomplish the Prophecy, have choosen another human among the mortals with the aim to protect the Ring until the True King arises.

-

**M.E 732**

“She's so beautiful, Lily!”

Said Lily smiled softly at her best friend, also known as the actual Queen of the Lucis, Aulea, She was holding with care Lily's newborn daughter who had seen the light two days ago. Her hair was already consequent and was as wild and black just like her mother. The newborn was sleeping peacefully in a warm blanket.

“Did you finally choose her name ?”

“Yeah, it's C-”

Lily couldn't finish her sentence as a deafening sound overwhelmed her voice and woke up brutally the little girl. Wild wind was shaking the trees around the two women and mechanism noise was heard. A big metallic ship was floating just above them. In short time, magiteck soldiers surrenders them. The bodyguards of the Queen were taken down in an instant.

Niflheim attacked one more time the Lucis Family.

Because of her recent childbirth, Lily's power was weaken. But she had enough to protect Aulea and her daughter and allow them to flee. A dome of thick stem came out of the floor, and once they're safe, Lily takes out the ring around her middle right finger and gave it to her friend. Aulea recognized it as the symbol of The Guardian of the Ring. The shape was exactly the same as Lucii's, except that it was all white and made of silver.

“I'll distract them while you go away with Calla.”

“Lily, this is suicide ! You will-”

“I know, Aulea ! I know...” Aulea could see – feel – the regret and the sorrow in Lily's eyes. “But it's time for me.”

Aulea was holding back her tears as she watched Lily saying her farewell to Calla, kissing tenderly her forehead. This simple gesture calmed her immediatly and she stopped to cry.

“There's a lot I want to say to you, Calla... I know Aulea will be a great mother to you.”

The Queen let out a weak moan of pain, a single tear running down her right cheek. She wanted to scream, to convince her precious friend to escape with her, but she can't. She can't when Lily had this flame of determination and resignation in her deep green eyes.

“Take this and use it when you'll be almost out of the forest.”

She put in her hands a little whistle and intertwine their fingers. Aulea tightened her grip, memorizing the last time she will feel her comforting warm, remembering one the most precious person in her life.

“Let's go.” The Guardian whispered as she let go of her hand.

Aulea nodded and secure the little girl against her chest. She had already seen Lily using her power countless time but she can't help being amazed everytime she's doing it. Manipulating plant and nature like it was... natural. Lily closed her eyes and breathed deeply and slowly. Seconds later, the ground was shaking, cracking sound were coming from outside their fragile cocoon. When it was calm again, Lily looks paler, sweats on her face, wheezing. The stem behind Aulea disappeared and she couldn't see nothing but a tunnel made of the trees of the forest. She had transformed everything just to make a safe path for them.

“Go now. I can't maintain this for a long time.”

Aulea gulped another cry and advanced but she stopped and look at Lily a last time.

“Calla... it's a really beautiful name.” she said with a soft smile.

“Of course, it is ! I choose it after all !” Lily returned her smile with a big grin, her hands on her hips. But it vanished when bullets tried to pierce her barrier. “You have to go !”

The Guardian tended her hand before her and thick stem grew again to close the gap. The last thing the Queen saw was a smile of regret and her lips moving, saying goodbye.

After this, she didn't quite remember how she was able to go out of the forest, but when she regained her mind, she was crying in the arms of her husband, King Regis, still holding her bestfriend's daughter. The last memory of Lily Rhea Luciano.

-

Regis was angry. Against himself. Against everything.

Rage was flooding his blood while he was destroying the last ennemies along with his old friend, Cor Leonis. Sorrow submerged his soul when he finally saw Lily's lifeless body in a field of white flowers ; lilies.

 _I'm so sorry_. He said it as a mantra, holding her now cold body, getting away a strand of hair from her face. He sobbed, noticing the deep wound in her stomach, blood staining her white dress in the pattern of a red flower blooming.

Regis closed her eyes – those formerly beautiful and lively green eyes - and looked her body vanishing slowly in the air, soft, little green light floating around him. Once it totally disappeared, he saw the fine bracelet of black pearls and an only green pearl lying on the ground. He took it, hand shaking, and hid his face in his hands, crying silently.

“Hey, don't cry over me like that !”

This voice... Regis raised up his head. Lily – Lily's spirit was standing before him, in her black attire as the Guardian of the Ring. Her signature grin on her lips.

“I will be by your side. Always. Don't forget that.”

Regis' heart ached, watching her smiling softly at him – as if she were still alive, still there. She then switched her look from the King to the Immortal who was standing beside him, loyal as always. Cor Leonis, famous to be a prodigy, one the greatest fighter in the kingdom, was all pain and despair right now. She tended her hand and put it on his left cheek, her thumbs caressing slowly his rough skin. He can sense it, her presence, her kindness – her love - even though there was no flesh, nothing concrete.

“I'm sorry, Cor... Can you take care of them for me ?”

He nodded silently and a single tear ran down on her cheek while she was giggling, her laugh as pure as diamond. It relieved their heart for a brief moment but the feeling disappeared at the same time as she was gone.

Forever.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was more a prologue than a real chapter. This one is also short but the next ones are much more longer ! Noctis is finally here ! Sometimes there will be lots of time skeeping, sometimes not. Hope it's not too weird or confusing.

**M.E 735**

“There is really a baby in your belly, mommy ?”

“Yes, it's your little brother, Calla.”

“My little brother ? For real ?! I will be a big sister !”

A now 4-years-old- Calla bounced happily on the king size bed where was rested a pregnant Aulea. The Queen laughed, amused by the little girl's excitement. Just as they have excepted – Regis and herself – Calla was a happy bubbly little girl, just like her mother. They shared the same features : long, wild black hair and a cute round little face. Except that her eyes were not green but walleyed, a clear blue one and a deep green eye. She didn't take a lot from her father, except her unique blue eye.

Speaking of Cor, once they had come back, he begged the royal couple to raise his only daughter. After failing to protect Lily and Calla – his family – he didn't feel he has the right to raise her. He didn't deserve to be her father, or so that's what he felt. Of course his friends tried to convince the contrary, as stubborn as he is, he didn't flinch. So Calla grew up peacefully, recognizing Regis as her father and Aulea as her mother. Cor, from time to time, watched her from away, playing and living happily. In her eyes, he was Uncle Cor. It was more than enough for him.

“Daddy came back !” Calla shouted, pulling Aulea from her thoughts. She was looking through the tall windows and the second later, she ran out of the royal bedroom. With her now swollen stomach, she couldn't keep up anymore with her daughter. Two maids escorted her in the hallway until she crossed path with her husband who was holding Calla in his arms, tickling her.

“My dear, you weren't oblige to come. I was on my way.” Regis said, concerns showing in his looks. Aulea was a strong woman with a fierce willpower but he can't lie to himself. The pregnancy was tiring her more than they thought. The doctors said to take a lot of precaution and such but the risks were here, no matter what.

“Calla wasn't the only one who wanted to see you, you know ?”

He put a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips and placed his free arms around her waist to support her while they're heading to the garden. If he forget his problems, the war, Niflheim, his responsabilities as the King... Everything will be so perfect. Being with Aulea, Calla and his closest friends... He was enjoying every seconds of those little moment of happiness. And he couldn't wait to see his child – his future son.

“Noctis.” Aulea spoke suddenly as their fingers intertwined on her swollen belly. “What do you think about Noctis for our baby ?” She asked, lifting her raise to meet his gaze. “Noctis Lucis Caelum... It will suit him perfectly.” Regis agreed with another kiss on her temple.

“So, his name will be Noctis ?” Calla appeared out of nowhere behind them, holding a bouquet of flower in her little arms, leaves tangled in her wild hair. The King giggled at the sight and lift her to put her on his laps. “He will. And you, will you be a good sister for him ?”

Calla nodded vigourously as she put her little hand on Aulea's belly – on Noctis. She patted with precaution then approached her face and whispered. “I will be as strong as Uncle Cor to protect you.” She pressed her ear againt the bulge and sensed something on her cheek. Her eyes shone as she realized that-

“Did he move just now ?! It's amazing ! He heard me !”

Anything couldn't have been more perfect than that.

-

The same year, the 30th day of August was an eventful day.

“Happy birthday, my little flower.”

Calla turn around to see Regis holding a big moogle plush, way bigger than the star of the day. She ran into so abruptly that the King lost his balance a second and regained it, before lettig go of the present. He watched her hug it tight, thanking him and going back to play with her friends, showing off her new plush. He joined his wife who was watching the children playing the garden. Noctis' birth was around the corner so her deplacements was limited. Aulea gave to Calla a gold hairpin with white calla lilies as garnements and tiny precious stone matching the colors of her eyes. It was created for this special moment. When she received it, Calla sweared to wear it always.

“Calla, come here.”

Observing his daughter from the entry of the garden, Cor called finally her and took out of his pocket something that nor Aulea nor Regis could see. Father and daughter exchange a few words then, Calla hugged tightly the older man by the neck before rushing to them, pride shining in her heterochromia eyes.

“Uncle Cor gave me this pretty bracelet !”

Regis' breath itched barely when he recognized the jewelry – Lily's. He had given it to Cor years ago, said to him that he will be the one to give it to their daughter instead of her real mother. He also ordered him – hey, he's still the King after all – to say the truth to Calla once she will be grown up enough to understand everything. That Uncle Cor was not uncle. That Daddy and mommy are actually uncle and auntie. Cor is afraid about her reaction, more afraid than the time he defied the Blademaster 9 years ago.

“It's really pretty. It's the same color as this beautiful eye right there.”Aulea caressed softly Calla's right cheek, just under her green eye. This helped Regis to come back to reality and he petted soflty the little girl's head who was giggling. But her smile vanished, a look of concern on her face.

“Mommy... ?” Regis looked also at her wife and he felt his heart missed a beat when he saw pain on her face while she was holding her belly. “Looks like... Noctis want to see you too, Calla...”

Regis noticed the little puddle underneath Aulea and panic and excitement rose inside him.

The family will be bigger soon.

-

Everything happened so fast but he remembered clearly to call Cor to take care of the children while he was carrying Aulea in bridal style, brung her to his car, and ordered to his driver to bring them to the nearest hospital.

The adrenaline in his veins dropped only and only when Noctis was out, finally there, alive, screaming with all his lungs. Aulea looked so tired but so radiant with happiness. She insisted to hold him and covered Noctis with eyes full of love and pride. Regis congratulated her for her hardwork then she entrusted the little Prince to the King. A nurse proposed him to give his son his first bath, and he accepted it eagerly – with some restrains.

“Your Highness !” The voice of the doctor sounded concerned as the monitor began to bip abnormally. Regis had barely the time to see Aulea, closed eyes, looking paler than before, that the nurse ordered him to leave the operation room. He held Noctis closer to his chest as they try to reassure him that his wife was in good hands and that she will be alright. Even if he wanted, somehow, he couldn't believe those words.

-

Cor didn't like this feeling when he made a step in the hospital.

With Calla in his arms, he walked through the hallway, the knot in his throat thightening with every step he made. He had to calm down, for Calla, but he couldn't. Not when he saw Regis who looked like he was 10 years older than yesterday. The little girl asked silently to be hold by the King and he complied at her request. He put light kisses on her cheeks, making her giggle, walking to Aulea's bedroom.

The Queen opened her eyes when they entered her room. Noctis was sleeping in a cradle near her bed. She embraced tenderly Calla, smile coming back on her tired face.

“When will you come back home, mommy ?” Calla asked. She didn't see Regis biting his lip. “Soon, sweetheart. Mom is just a little tired... Calla, you're a strong girl, right ? When Mom will not be around, can you take care of Dad and Noctis for me ?” Aulea asked her, rubbing with a shaking hand her wild hair. The little girl nodded, proud to receive such an important mission. The Queen' smile softened as she realized again how Calla resembled to her mother. She remembered how laborious it was for the maid to tame her messy but silk black hair. At the end of the day, they will be much messier than before. Sometimes, they found leaves or twigs tangled with her locks. “Why don't you go see your little brother ? But be careful, he's sleeping...”

Regis took Calla and brang her to the cradle. There she saw the little baby, all chubby with a pink face, closed eyes. Her heterechromia eyes lit up and she gasped, amazed. Timidly, she poked Noctis' visibly hand and waited with apprehension. Nothing happened as she heard Regis giggle above her. On her bed, Aulea was struggling to kept her eyes opened. She wanted so badly to grave those sweet little moment in her memories. Her husband and their children together...

“Cor... can I ask you a favor ?” The Marshal approched her and took her delicate hands. “Anything for you, Aulea.”

-

**M.E 737**

“Your Majesty...”

King Regis stopped his conversation with Clarus Amiticia as a domestic called him, apparently embarassed by something.

“It's about Her Grace Calla...” Regis sighed and excused himself to his old friend and followed the servant to, with no surprises, the garden. He was wondering what kind of-

“See Noct, this is a kitty. A Ki. Tty.”

This time, it were cats. A lot of cats.

Calla, 6 years old and Noctis, 2 years old, were sitting with more or less ten felins all of sorts around them. Black, white, long locks and such. Regis couldn't help and laugh briefly when he noticed a black kitten on Calla's head and Noctis was petting softly a white one. He took out his phone and immortalized it before going to give a little lecture to this incorrigible daughter of his.

“I just called one kitty and a lot of them came suddenly !” Calla tried to justify her, with this excuse again. Last time, it was squirrels and he didn't know there were squirrels in Insomnia in the first place. He remembered that one time when he was eleven and Lily attracted five chocobos while they were on mission near Vesperpool.

“Ki... tty...”It was Noctis who spoke, playing softlly with the ears of the kitten on his laps. Calla grinned proudly at his father, showing that all those cats were not here for nothing. Flower was his first word by the way.

“Yes, it's a kitty, Noctis. Now, all those kitties have to leave. And you, young lady, you have a lesson to attend.”

The cats gone, Calla with her preceptor and Noctis with his nanny, Regis returned to work, finishing his conversation with Clarus and then took his leave to Tenebrae. Inside his car, the famous Regalia, he looked tenderly at a picture he was conserving on him all the time. Aulea holding an infant Noctis, Regis near them with Calla on his laps. It was Aulea's last request. A little shooting was organized in The Citadel and hundreds photos were taken. It has been so long he has seen Cor smiled on the entire day.

The next day, Aulea was gone.

Hurt and grief took all Insomnia when the Queen's death were announced. It was so difficult to explain that mommy will not come back home anymore. He's still not sure if Calla have understood the situation but after one month, she had stopped to ask, eventually and instead began to take her role as a big sister seriously. Sometimes too seriously but it was okay. She was okay. The children were okay.

Everything will be okay, as long as he protect them. That's what he promised to his beloved when she's gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos !


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling lately with the chapter and because i had change the end of this fic like three times, and i had to redo my plan and foaenfeo.  
> Anyway, here have this one and like the other, it will not end happily :D

**M.E 741**

_Fate would fall to the father and son._

Noctis' breath was calm and steady. The Prince of Lucis was sleeping peacefully in his father's arms, not even bothered by the rain. Same rain was pouring thinly over Insomnia, grey clouds floatting sadly. King Regis was standing in front of the gate of the Citadel, beside the Regalia, one arm holding carrefully his son and the other one on his sword. From time to time, Noctis will whimper and move briefly. Regis will smile at his small little and innocent sound. He will asked himself what kind of dreams he had. A happy and clear one, he will hope.

_As the stars chose the son to be their light._

Regis tried. Tried so hard to protect his son. But what can do a man, even if he's king, against the dull destiny created by Gods ?

A silent moan of despair escaped his lips as his son shoved his face away.

_I will be with you... always._

A few teardrops fell, tainting his cheeks, before disappearing.

_The father could but hold him and mourn his destiny._

Regis held high his head, starring at the faint shadow of the Ancient Kings, surrending the area. He thought about Aulea, about Lily, about everything single person who was dear to him, about every people of his kingdom. He remembered how foolish he was when he felt excitement on the day of his coronation. He remembered the sudden weigh of responsabilities the next day. But he also cherished every day he has spent with Aulea since their childhood. He smiled at the memory of Lily annoucing her pregnancy.

Regis, even if he's a king, is still a human. He failed many times in is life. He will continue to do that as long as he lives. But as long as he lives, he will still have the possibilities to fight and protect. As long as he lives, he will still be able to do something, anything for his children.

-

Tenebrae was the perfect field for Calla to develop her power. Since some years ago, she became aware of her abilities. Actually, she was aware of it since the day Noctis and she was going to fall from the staircase of the throne room. Noctis was merely one year old and he was learning how to walk. Calla was moving back, approching dangerously the border, while the little prince was stubbling to her. Once Noctis was in her arms, she lost balanced and started to fall back. But the fall never happened. Regis, who had moved to try to stop them, couldn't believe what he had seen. From the few flower pots, lianas had crawled up the staircase and get mixed up to prevent them from falling. The royal council witnessing that scene too, demanded to begin the training of the new Guardian of the Ring.

That's why Calla was sent to Tenebrae, a province covered by nature for as far as the eye can see. Under the tutelling of Silva, the Oracle, she learnt to control and mastered her abilities to control the elements of nature. She could grew up trees and all sorts of plants, speed up the hatching of a flower, move the earth, model water, spit out fire and create wild wind for the moment. She also got a great affinity with little animals.

But above of that, she befriended with Lunafraya Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae, an Oracle-to-be.

A lot of things opposite the two girls. Luna has silk, straight blond hair, was much more calm and had more manners, while Calla has got black messy hair, was a very exciting girl who can't stay still for a long time. Well, she had manners too but she forgot them easyly when she's a little bit too happy – and it's all the time. And Luna appreciate this side of Calla a lot. As a Princess, she doesn't have a lot of friends. She was a tiny afraid to meet Calla at first but now, she really loves spend time with her. Together, they can be real little girls, who doesn't have responsabilites toward some royal rules or whatever. Calla had also that kind of power.

Even so, as young as they are, they can't really escape their destiny.

“So you're saying that Noctis is the True King and that he will chase the darkness from the world. And you and I have to help him, that's right ?”

Luna nodded while she closed the book she was holding, the Cosmogony. Calla laid back on the ground, sylblossom all around them. It was a peaceful afternoon and after a good training session, Sylva let them play for the rest of the day. Luna talked to her about the prophecy and, sincerely she doesn't know what to say about it.

“Alright, I will help him !” Calla sat up abruptly, stood up and took Luna's hand, inviting her to stand up too. “Let's go see Ravus !”

Calla didn't quite understand all this stuff about the Crystal, the Starscourge but she did understand that she have to protect Noctis from everything that could harm him. That's what her father said to her after all. She's his big sister so she have to do it. She promised to Aulea too and her parents told her to keep promises. For the time being, the only thing she really understood, she had to play trick and messing around Ravus. The poor Prince was having a hard time to handle the two little girls, especially that he can't really get mad at his little sister nor at the Guardian since she sympathized with him throught their unique point : their heterechromia eyes. Purple looks so cool, according to Calla. How can he be mad when someone is saying that ?

-

“Hang on, Furr ! Libertus, help me over there !”

Nyx felt stupid. Totally and purely stupid. Because of him, one of his friends was stucked under a massive, legs probably crushed, unable to move. Furgul was crying from impossible pain and was ready to lost conciensious at anytime. With all his strength, combine with Libertus', he tried to lift up the block but there is no way that two teenagers could do that. And they were in the middle of Galahd Canyon, surronding by night and not a single soul in the area.

“Fuck !” Nyx sweared as his hands slipped, a nasty cut on his left hand. “Nyx, we have to call for help or he gonna kick the bucket soon!” Libertus tried to convince his best friend. A fifteen years-old boy knew that he was right so he complied. “Fine ! You go ! I'll stay with him.”

Libertus didn't wait and run as fast as possible and Nyx didn't look at him, giving all his attention to Furgul. He was sweating profusely and had difficulty to breath. He kneeled beside him and take his hand, petting his cheek to hold him awake.

“You alright, there?” He felt even more stupid when the words spilled out of his mouth. Of course he wasn't alright at all. “Could feel better...” Furgul laughed shortly and winced when a new wave of pain came back. “Sorry, buddy... it's my fault if you're like this.”

“Come on, Nyx... Not this shit between us. I should have look where I was jumping... Besides... if you want me to forgive you... gotta do all my homework 'til the end of year.” Furgul joked weakly between harsh breaths.

“Deal, then. Now rest. If you can talk, you will survive.” Nyx took out a bottle from his back and helped his friend to drink a little. A pregnant silence took hold for a few minutes, only broken by Furgul's pants. Nyx talked to his friends to prevent him from falling asleep from time to time. He tried to be the more relaxed as possible but he couldn't help feeling anxious the more times passed by. Where was Libs? Why is he taking so much time? If you ran with all your might, you can be at the nearest house in 5 minutes. He hoped he didn't run into-

“Nyx... what's that light over there?”

The teenagers saw the icy light emerging from the darkness one hundred meters from them. He let of Furgul's hand and took careful to the curious light. If there were people, they should hear footstep and voices right? Then, what was it? An electric sound resonated, lights sparked and Nyx freaked out. The ball of light had eyes and a mouth. It had a fucking mouth and eyes ! Nyx returned to his injured friend, and tried, in vain, to extract him.

“Fuck fuck fuck-”

He could sens the tension in the air, the fear in his blood. He thought they couldn't have be more in deep shit than now but apparently, the Gods said to fuck off today.

“Run, Nyx !”

“And let you there? Who are you taking me for?”

He retried to push the rock with all his strenght, until his muscles was screaming but it didn't move an inch.

“Nyx, I said you-”

“And I say shut the fuck up ! We're going to leave together !!”

His eyes wandered around, searching for something, anything. He saw an amount of little rocks beside the huge one and took them before started to throw them to the bomb, or whatever it was. It didn't seem to like it though since he speeded up dangerously and Nyx had to take some distance with Furgul to avoid more injuries.

“That's right ! Follow me ! Right...”

Words disppeared as an impressive black... thing emerged from the ground. It was holding a huge sword and the ground was shaking with every step. One blow from him and they will die instantly. Fear froze him, like his foot were stucked but he came back when he heard Furgul's scream of despair and warning. He saw the huge monster lifted his sword and he was fast enough to dodge the blow. But so powerful as it was, the wind from it knock it off of his foot and fell miserably on his back. Nyx get up, stumbled, feeling dizzy and fear and panic running through his veins. He must run, to save Furgul, to save _them-_

“NYX-”

The ground shook again and Nyx walked on his shoelace, falling again. This time, he doesn't have the time to get up. The daemon was just behind him. Images of his mother, his sister flooded his mind when he saw the daemons lifted his monstruous sword above him and-

Sparks appeared out of nowhere and striked the monster, forcing him to drop his blade. Nyx couldn't believe his eyes when dozen of black men armed with swords standed before him, ready to attack. The daemon didn't have the time to counterattack that weapons made by cristal struck him and blood splattered on the dirt. The young boy didn't catch up what was happening before his eyes and get out of his ectasy when a man with a bear, and such worried yet kind green eyes helped him to get up.

“Are you okay, young man?” he asked him, a strong hand on his shoulder. The grip reminded him of his father-

“I'm... fine... I'm fine.” Nyx managed to speak finally and then he remembered about his harmed friend. “Wait, my friend is-”

“Rest assured. He will receive the best treatment.”

“T-Thank you so much!”

“You should thank your friend, Libertus. It's him who alert us. Well, he was also lucky we were passing by.”

Nyx could finally see his best friend with Furgul who were receiving magic treatment and- wait, magic treatment? The people of Galahd don't use magic anymore. It was a long time ago and the only who can do that actually were-

“Cor, let's bring those young men to their family.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Nyx just get his ass saved by the King of Lucis. Selena wouldn't believe it!

-

**King Regis create the Kingsglaive**

In order to protect the people of Lucis, King Regis the 113th, founded the Kingsglaive. The Glaive are elite soldiers, chosen for their abilities to master the same magical power from and gained from the King of Lucis.

-

**M.E 744**

“I will show you something really amazing so don't move Noct, alright?” Calla asked, letting go of his hand. “Alright, Sis.” Noctis agreeded and stayed still in the middle of field of high grass. It was tickling his knees but he ignored it and waited.

Calla giggled, watching his little brother who was half-excited, half-anxious about what will happen. But she knew she will absolutely love it. They have to wait. The sky above them was painting in multiple orange hue as the sun goes below the horizon slowly. The temperature was going low too, but it's still sufficiently warm for no putting jacket. Seconds, then minutes passed, and Noctis, to be honnest, was going impatient.

“Call-” But he couldn't finish his sentence as Calla put her index on her lips.

Night is finally here.

“Come on guys ! Illuminate the sky !” The 12-years-old girl shouted, throwing her arms to the nightsky. And the second she said it, hundred of fireflies hidden in the grass, woke up and flew and shone in the night around the royal children. Noctis stumbled a little but regained his balance as his face lightened at the fairy scene. Tiny lights were glowing and dancing all around them. He saw Calla spinning, rising more fireflies. He mimicked her and started to jump here and there. Even the maid that was taking care of them joined them and danced with them at some point.

Noctis managed to catch a firefly in his hand and watched the insect through a little hole, before finally free it. They played during ten minutes before the maid decided that it's time for them to come back home for dinner. Like if it was natural, Calla showed a direction with her right arm and all the fireflies gathered, following it and melting away in the dark, leaving a green faint line behind them. Noctis and Calla returned finally to the car and the royal escort return peacefully to the Crown's City.

“The fireflies were so pretty... I should have brought a bottle...” Noctis mumbled, sleepiness taking him slowly. His head was resting on the maid's shoulder as his hand was holding Calla's one who was starring at the dark landscape outside. “His Majesty will be happy to hear about your day, Your Highness. It is a shame that he couldn't come.”

“Not like he cares...” The Prince whispered under his breath. Their father was always busy, always absent those last months. He was okay, since Calla was here but she's four years older than him. She has friends – Cladio? Or something like that – that she's talking about, or girly things that he didn't understand and he felt a little lonely in those moments. He like her. A lot. Except when she's calling him her _baby brother_. That was okay when he was three, not eight.

“Don't be like that, _baby brother!_ ” Noctis grimaced at the surname. “Daddy would rather be with us than working, you know. He told me once.” Calla whispered in his ear, making him giggle. Her lenghty and messy hair caressing his arm by the way. Somehow, he believed his sister. He always do. She was always here to cheer him up after all, and she was the first one to help him escape from his boring lessons at the Citadel. “If you say so...”

Their fingers laced gently and silence came back naturally, only cut by the low roar of the motor of the car.

Then a car explosed.

The car where Noctis and Calla were stopped abruptly, the prince pulled out of his slumber and the guardian was on high alert, ready to fight and protect her brother.

“What was that?!”

The first car of the escort was now on fire, and nobody were coming out of it. One of the bodyguard wanted to take a look but the driver stopped him to do so.

Then they saw it. The bottom were shapped like a enormous snake while the upper past featured the appareances of a woman, blue skin, wild long black hair, belligerent eyes and six fucking arms each one holding sword.

“A daemon?!”

Noctis felt fear in his stomach as he heard the word spilled out the bodyguard's mouth. It was his first time seeing a daemon in real life. They already sounded bad in books but face to face it's much much worse. Calla already faced them, fought them but this were really bad news. She couldn't take it down all alone. Her power weren't fully developped.

“Protect the Prince !” were the last words of the driver before the daemon attacked them, it swords strocking several times. Calla didn't even whine when a sharp piece of glass split her left cheek. She grabbed Noctis and the maid and pulled them out of the car, forcing to run away from the massacre. She looked above her shoulder and saw that the daemon spotted them. _Shit._

“Keep running ! Don't look back !” But Noctis did and he saw Calla had stopped to run, her twin katanas unsheated, ready to fight. And Calla had never felt so small before. The daemon, the Marilith was powerful. Dangerous. She can feel it in her blood, her bones. She can't win. She knows that. But if she didn't fight, at least until the King arrive, they will die. And Calla coulnd't stand the fact to not doing something – _anything._

The Marilith didn't wait and swung two swords at once at Calla. She managed to block it but stumbled and fell. She rolled on the ground, avoiding another attack then get up on her feet just in time to wield a cristal barrier who, like excepted, didn't stay long and shatter in hundred pieces. “Calla, watch out!” Noctis' voice distracted her, and she saw the tail charging at her in the last minutes, impossible to dodge it. Air was kicked out of her system, her body rolling miserably a few meter away. She heard Noctis calling her again above her unsteadied breath and the maid trying to bring the Prince to reason, _to not go because it's dangerous._ Calla stood up, adrenaline making her going again, and she rose her right hand to the Marilith. Thick stem emerged and restrained the arms of the Marilith from going anywhere near the heir of the Kingdom. This seems to anger it more. It struggled furiously and it succeded to free two arms and-

Calla felt something sharp and cold pierced her stomach. When she looked down, she recognized one the daemon's blade passed right through her body. Blood starting to drip out from the wound and spilling out of her mouth. She touched the blood with the tip of her fingers, too shocked to react. She was still holding her magic, keep going to protect Noctis. But it wasn't enough. Her force was leaving her. The Marilith freed itself entirely and aimed at Noctis and the maid. With her last effort, the Guardian threw one of her blade, forcing the Marilith to miss Noctis, the maid taking the most damage.

“Noc...tis...” Her cry was weak, muffled with the blood in her mouth. Consciousness was slipping away. She collaped on her knees, on her side, sword still inside her. She felt sorrow and deception in her when she saw Noctis soaking in blood. Hurt and vulnerable. She failed her promise. She failed Aulea and-

Spark of blue startled her. And she recognized this magic. It was him.

“Father...”

Everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos !


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, finally. But the next one gave me more challenge, actually.   
> Hope you enjoy it !

Noct's vision was blurry. His whole body felt so weak, his arms and legs were limp. When his eyes succeded in focusing a little, everything was red and orange. A metallic smell filled his nose, a hot liquid drooling from his forehead. He lift up slowly his hand and was barely shocked by the blood on it, by the dead body close to him. A loud roar passed throught his cloudy mind and he first saw a dark silhouette before recognizing the daemons that attacked them. His eyes opened wild when he understood that it will attack now. His brain woke up and he remembered Calla. She was supposed to protect him and yet-

He felt his heart sink when he saw her sister, in a puddle of blood, _her_ blood, the sword still inside her. She was looking at him, calling him and Noctis did the same, respond to her call like he always did when he needed her. But she clearly couldn't help him, save him anymore. Who will do it now? Who will save them?

Ghost sword struck suddenly the Marilith, and other men in black suits and swords arrived, ready to fight. As some of the men came to Noctis to heal him, he identified his father, defeating the monster all by himself; pushing it by the cliff.

The last thing he saw was his father's face above him.

The last thing he heard was his father's voice calling him.

 

-

 

_This one will protect you through your darkest dreams._

_But remember, Noct:_

_In the world of your dreams, you are king._

 

_-_

Everything is so... comfy? Fluffy ? Like he was on a super soft cloud. Noctis didn't want to open his eyes. It felt so greet. But something was forcing him to wake up. Well, he actually managed to go through this weird dream, thanks to Carbuncle. It said that everyone was wainting for him, right? He did love the... creature's company. What was it actually? He didn't remember really well, but it was really familiar. Maybe he read it in a book or something.

Noctis finally complied and opened his eyes. The bedroom was bathing with soft light and the familiar smell of flowers eased him more. He recognized the ceiling of his bedroom. And he finally noticed the warmth in his left hand. It was his father who was holding it, with so much careful and tenderness.

“Dad...” Noctis' voice was croaky, his throat dry from a long sleep, or so that what he supposed.

“Noct...” Relief and joy filled Regis' voice and his other hand wrapped gently on his little hand.

The King of Lucis felt tears come up but not a single one sheared. From the corner of his eyes, Notis saw a little figurine with a Carbuncle shape close to his head. So that's why it appeared in his dreams. In his dizzy state, Noctis could swear he heard his father said “I won't let anyone hurt you”. He wanted so badly to return to sleep, to lay again in the soft and comforming blanket, wanting nothing more to sleep five more minutes, at least, and he will be wake up by Calla, her strong yet soft fingers through his messy locks. And then she- Wait.

_Where is she?_

“Where... is Calla...?”

Seeing the strange glint in his father's gaze, his smile flinched, his shoulders slumping slightly, Noctis, for the first time in his short life, didn't want to go back to sleep.

-

_Tenebrea is really beautiful! Plenty of trees and pretty flowers! Like, a lot of flowers, there's a big big field flowers. It called syleblossoms if I remembered. And their cake are the best. Better than here, but don't tell anyone. I'll bring you one them next time, okay? And Luna is super sweet and knows a lot of things. When you'll met her, you will love her, i'm sure about that! It's funny to annoy Ravus. He got easily angry. Ah, Ravus is Luna's big brother, you know? And he's like me! He have one blue eye and a purple one. It's really pretty and cool !_

Noctis, aside from the books and lessons, knew things about Tenebrae thanks to Calla who had gone there often for her training. He, of course, was jealous of her older sister because she was able to go outside, to go somewhere beyond the wall that he lives within. He, obviously, requested his father to go with her many times before but he met systematically with a 'no' everytime, saying it was too dangerous, that he need to understand it's for his own safety and such. Ironically, Calla managed to convince Regis to go, not necessarily to Tenebrae but at least outside the Wall. And his first trip had gone totally wrong in the end. Deep in his heart, Noctis were asking himself if his father prefered Calla to him. He knew he can't think like that but... Calla had much more freedom than him. All because he was the heir.

Noctis sighed deeply, leaning his head against the cold glass of the Regalia. With his father, Cor as their driver, they were going to Tenebrae who offered them to help Noctis in his recovering from the attack. Once again, he asked about Calla, because he remembered perfectly about her being hurt, a sword lodge in her abdomen. His father assured them she was still alive and yet, he didn't let him see her, instead promise him to go see her when they will head to Tenebrea.

And, the day had come. Noctis didn't pay much attention to the landscape in the end. How could he, knowing that she was outside because he was hurt, because Calla nearly died in order to protect him? He would have prefer to go outside without those circumstances. Seeing Calla safe and alive, that's all mattered right now.

“Noct, we're here.”

Noctis felt excitement and apprehension, all his senses in high alert. Because of the attack, he can't walk by himself so Regis pick him up and hold him in his arms. The last time he did that he was... five? It felt strange yet rassuring. He finally looked around them, where they arrived. They were at the edge of a forest.

“Calla is here?” Noctis searched his father's eyes for an answer. He only nodded and started to walk in the forest, Cor on their heels. A warm and soft gleam were bathing everything. Silence was floating ceremoniously around them, only broke by the sound of footstep. If he looked carefully, he can distinguish tiny green ball of light dancing all around the place. The more they advanced, the more his heart was beating, his hands tightening in the soft fabric of Regis' suit.

And then he saw her, in the middle of a clear field, light pouring divinely on her.

Calla was lying in some sort of bed made of white flowers all around her. Her eyes were closed, her deep black hair were sprawling around her head, her creamy skin glowing faintly with the daylight, her chest raising and lowering, showing that she was _alive,_ her arms by her side. But what really catched his eyes were the purple crystal on her belly, covering half her torso and her legs. It was like she was sleeping peacefully, with any care for the world.

Regis let him down carefully near Calla. His heart clutched when he put a delicate hand on hers, feeling her warm skin.

“Ho-how did... why...”

Regis grabbed his son's shoulders carefully, kissed his temple.

“It's a really long story, my son. But know that the Astrals showed clemency to Calla and keep her alive. But rest assured, she will wake up, I'm sure of that.”

“When...?”

“I'm... I'm sorry Noct. I don't have the answer.”

Disappointement could be read in the Prince's eyes and his hand grabbed Calla's, ready to break in tears at any moment. She will be there, all alone in the forest, for how long? Would somebody be there when she will wake up? If she wake up one day...

“Calla is a strong girl. She will be back to you in no time.” It was Cor who spoke suddenly, kneeling close to Noctis. The Immortal's hand caressed lightly his daughter's forehead, brushing away some locks. His hands were shaking, but Noctis didn't say anything – he couldn't. “Just believe in her. That will help her a lot. Alright?” He then turned to Noctis and smiled softly to him, ruffled his black hair and that's all it took for the little boy to sob, hiding his face against Regis' chest. The King hold him tightly rubbing his back, soothing all his pain and his worries. He catched a glimpse of Cor's tear, a slight sniffing before he stood up and let them be. Calla was the second person in the world to make the mighty Leonis cry. Just like her mother.

Once Noctis calmed down, he let the little statue of Carbuncle near Calla's head, hoping it will help her just like it helped him and they headed finally to Tenebrae, not without a pinch of regret leaving the forest. During the remain of the ride, Noct slept on his father's lap, a hand passing in his hair, bringing him quickly in sleep.

-

Calla did not lie when she had said plenty of trees and pretty flowers. No wonder she likes this place so much. Back in Insomnia, it's common to see her in the royal garden, taking care of the flowers with the royal gardener. There was no wall, no high buildings, mountains everywhere, and numerous bridges serving to connect different areas. It was truly beautiful and it gives a little fairy look. Noctis had always known the impressive edifice the Citadel, as his home so it was kind of refreshing to see a castle like the Fenestala Manor. Just like in a fairytale.

Noctis was forced to stop admiring the view since they had to leave the car and entered the manor. The decoration was rich and sumptuous, just like the Citadel ( he really need to stop to compare though ), but, maybe because of the color of wall, everything is brighter and warmer. Yeah, no wonder Calla really loves this place. He flustered a little when Queen Sylva talked to him, a tender smile on her face and wished him to rest well during his stay. He thanked her shyly, eyes darting down and he regretted this when he saw again his bandaged right arm. A painful reminder of why Calla was not here with me. His thoughts darkened again, even during the little walk – though he was in wheelchair – to Lunafreya's bedroom. He didn't even notice when they arrived until his dad stoppped the wheelchair. He barely glanced to Lunafreya who was waiting them.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Noctis. I'm Lunafreya of House Fleuret.” The blond girl presented nonetheless, a sincere smile on her lips.

She knew about Calla and what happened. And, of course, she cried, sadness and fear overwhelming her when it was announced to her, that her unique friend nearly died and is now in a strange coma and that same friend's little brother must be at a despair state. She sweared to her, and to Calla, that she will do everything to ease the pain Noctis was enduring.

“Has your wound healed yet?” No response but she allowed her to continue to speak. “Please, I ask that you rest if it still pains you.” The injured Prince reacted finally, eyes widened briefly, looking at her. “O-okay...” He answered simply, gaze back to the marble floor.

“Introduce yourself, son.” King Regis indulged him softly, looking at Noctis and Luna, starting (trying) to befriended.

“I'm... Noctis...”

King Regis and Lunafreya exchanged glances, smiling that Noctis was not that withdrawn in the end. He merely talked or interacted with his surrounding the last few days. Concerned by the emotional state of his son, Regis had hoped that being here, in Tenebrae, taking fresh air, will improve his mood.

“Well, Lunafreya. I'm entrusting Noctis to you.”

“You can believe me, Your Majesty. I will do everything in my power to help Prince Noctis.”

-

Sure enough, it had take quite some times to open up Noctis. Actually, it had take three days and a full service of the most famous cake of the House Fleuret to accomplish the exploit of making Noctis smile again. It was on a quite day, after Lunafreya showed him around the castle again – the place is huge after all. It was snack time and Noctis' stomach manifested himself in a soft grumble, making the Prince all shy and flustered.

“Do you want to eat something in particular?” The Princess asked him. Hand on his belly, faint pink on his cheeks, Noctis seems to really thinking about the question. “There... Calla... talked about a cake she likes a lot here... Can I... have some?”

It didn't have to be said twice that Maria, the nanny in charge of Luna, went to the kitchen and half an our later, fresh and sweet pastries perfumed the bedroom. Noctis salivated at the prospect of eating them. And he hadn't be disappointed.

“This is really good !” It was the first time his voice rose so high, his eyes shone so bright and he smiled so amazed. Luna giggled and dig in too, always pleased by this special cake. “I wish the cook was so good as yours, Luna. They put veggies on my dish everytime.” Noctis complained before taking another bit.

“Vegetables are important nourishment for growing well, Prince Noctis.”

“Don't say that. Calla keep telling me that everytime I don't eat my carrots. And...” His lips pressed together, pink dusted his pale skin and mumbled softly. “Just Noctis... is fine...”

Surprised at first, Luna agreed with a nod, understanding finally that Noctis didn't appreciate much all those formalities. Just like his older sister. Or maybe because of her.

So little by little, Noctis smiled more, became more curious about everything Luna is talking about. Like the lost civilisation Solheim, how Eos was created and protected by the Six, what was the Great War of Old, why Bahamut gifted the Crytal to manking and why the Lucis family protected it, that King Regis was guarding it. And, of course they came to the point of Noctis being the Chosen One.

“To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. And keeping the Crystal safe until that falls to the line of Lucis.”

“And I'm the Chosen?”

“Yes. Only the True King, anointed by the Crystal, can purge our star of its scourge.” Confusion can be read on Noctis' face. It was legit after all. How should you react when you learn that you're the Chosen of some prophecy and you have to save the world, when you only eight? Quite confusing, right?

“You... really think I can do that?” Noctis asked, uncertain of everything. “As Oracle, I will see to it. To aid the King is the Oracle's calling.” Luna answered without doubt and the confident glint in her eyes washed every hesitation in Noctis's mind. It reminds him of Calla, somehow. It persuaded him that she didn't lie and that, yes, he can do it, even though he didn't quite understand. “Then... I guess I can do it. I won't let you down.”

“I know you won't.”

A simple and unsaid promise.

-

After spending two weeks in Tenebrae, Noctis fully understood why Calla loved this place so much. First of all, their was no wall, made of magic or whatever. The country smelled like freedom and peace. If you forget that actually the kingdom was under imperial custody, except Fenestala Manor, thanks to the masses' faith in the Oracle. If they had done an invasion, sure not only Tenebrean but every people on Eos would start a coup d'état.

Noctis will miss a lot of things. Like the exceptional view from Luna's bedroom. He didn't have the privilege of seeing luxurious forest, marvelous garden and infinite sky when he wake up. He will also miss the large field of syleblossoms, iconic flower of Tenebrae and used to weave the royal family's crowns. And obviously, he will miss those delicious cake. Maybe he would ask Luna if she can have the recipe and try once he's back at Insomnia.

But he will also miss Lunafreya's company. Aside Calla, she was now a true and dear friend. She was four years older than him so she was some kind of big sister for him, for now. She was sweet and patient, always smiling and ready to listen to him. Being with her really help him a lot in his healing. Usually, thinking about his sister will put him in a gloomy mood but Lunafreya was able to help him thinking more positively, and more than once, she convinced him that one day, for sure, Calla will wake up. It may not be when he will come back home but at least she will, and she will smile again by his side.

“So...” It was the first time that he heard hesitation in Luna's voice. But it was a nice hesitation for him. He encouraged him with a little hum, ready to listen to her. “I have a favor to ask. Take the notebook with you when you go.” Straight forward and honest, like always. The notebook in question was a red leather one, with a syleblossom pressed in. “Sure.” Noctis nodded, shutting it. “That's not all. I want you to put something in the book and send it back.”

“Huh... like some secret messages exchanging?” This simple and silly idea excited him.

“That's right. We will be in contact no matter the distance like that.”

They keep talking about little things, sharing little stories, exchanging little secrets. Days passed peacefully like this, feeling like nothing could interfere with those precious little moment.

But how wrong and naive they had been.

-

Noctis was feeling better. He could walk without difficulties and his wheelchair but the doctors advised nonetheless to still use it whenever he felt tired. The happy little boy was back, say goodbye to the gloomy Noctis. Two weeks and a half had spent when his father came to Tenebrae to see the progress. Since it was the King of Lucis, all the royal advisor of Tenebrae was here to welcome him. Queen Silva, with the Prince Ravus were here too, pleased to welcome him.

King Regis was too pleased to see Noctis smiling again like he used to be. Bringing him here was a good idea after all, even though he was reluctant at first, fearing that the Empire will try something the moment the crown Prince was outside Insomnia. But he didn't regret the decision at all, as he looked Luna pushing Noctis in his wheelchair. Noctis smiled to his dad, excited by the idea of telling everything he did, everything he saw and learned.

“You know Noctis? This forest is where Calla trained most of the time.” Lunafreya indicated him, looking at the huge trees and its majestuous leaves above them. It had been truly amusing to watch the Guardian learning to control her power, failing a lot, but succeding with hard work. In secret, Lunefreya learned from Calla how to fight with a little dagger and how to wield a barrier. Her mother and her older brother would have freaked out if they knew about this. In exchange, the princesse showed her how to heal any superficial injuries. “Yeah, she told me. She even showed me how she can-”

Noctis' smile subsided when he noticed a huge patch of gray above the trees, hiding the clear blue sky. Lunafreya's hand grabbed more tightly the handlebars of the wheelchair as soon as she identified the somber threat.

Nifhleim.

Panic creeped inside Regis when loads of magitek soldiers felt all around the area at once, surrending them. In the chaos and confusion, he searched for Noctis, saw him with Luna who protected them with a barrier once the first salvo came, hitting, killing some of the royal advisors. He ran to them, slashing enemies on his way, and he saw in the corner of his eyes Sylva being burned, protecting his son with her own body. And he wanted to scream when he heard Ravus' pleas of despair, calling his dead mother. But all he could think was saving Noctis, not wanting to lose another child.

In a mere instant, the whole of Tenebrae was ablazed. In a short moment, everything went wrong again.

A few meters away from his son, Regis felt a sharp pain in his back, making him stumble. When he looked backed, the fiery and terrifying General Glauca was there, swords withdrawed and ready to fight again. To kill him. That's what the ultimate desire of their sweared enemy. End the reign of the Lucis.

But Regis will not accept his defeat so easily. As long as Noctis was here, needed to be protected, he will fight until he dies. So, he drew out his power, magic bubbling in his veins and activate Armiger, dozen of ghost weapons attacking at once and blocking Glauca's offense. He even managed to send him far away from them, the heavy body crashing against one of the huge trees. The threat away now, Regis didn't pay attention to his injury and took Noctis in his arm, and Lunafreya with the other, fleeing the imperial army.

“Please, help us ! King Regis!”

Regis couldn't. Even though guilty heavied his heart, he couldn't save the young boy. _Save Noctis,_ he chanted in his head. So he kept running, dodging the bullet at best, escaping with all his might. But with those distractions, he nearly forgot about Luna. His heart missed a beat when he felt her letting go her delicate hand. Delibaretly. He dared to look back, just to see Luna's sadden gaze and MTs keeping to chase them, ignoring her. In the back of his mind, it eased his conscience that the Empire still value her life.

“Luna!” Noctis' screams ripped out his heart completely. He hold his son closer, muttering some apologises before entering deeper in the forest, shaking of the imperial army.

-

Back in Insomnia, Regis refused to let go Noctis who finally felt asleep in his arms, after crying and screaming against his father why he didn't return to save Luna and Ravus. First Calla, then Luna... that was too much for the little boy. But it was also too much so see, before his very own eyes, his father crying, seeking his pardon for his failure. The prince stopped to shout but he whined and sobbed again, his face hiding in his father's crook of the neck, his tears wetting this expensive suit.

For long hours, father and son hold each other, hoping, miserably, that everything was just a bad dream.

-

Nyx didn't sleep at all and yet he still feel excited like a boy who is going to open the long awaited present under the trees on Christmas. He was eighteen now, though.

Today was the day Libertus, Crowe and he entered officially the Kingsglaive as recruits. And it was told to them that, to honor their courage and brave, King Regis in person will meet them and give them personnally their active duty certificate. Entering the famous elite soldiers of the lucian kingdom wasn't as easy as they thought. It said that they will accept only people who has great affinities with the magic of the King. And they were the lucky ones among hundred to do so. His mother, Asteria Ulric, said that a long time ago, one of the King ( or the Queen? ) did had an affair with a Galahdian and that magic ran through the land for some time. Who would have know that Nyx and Libertus may have been the descendants of those people?

For Crowe... well, it was a complete mystery since she was an orphan all his life and she arrived at Galahd two years ago. The young woman didn't care about the details and was just content with the fact that she can still go face-off with the guys. She will not let them distance her. And she sweared to Asteria and Selena that she will keep an eye on those idiots.

“His Majesty, King Regis of Lucis!”

All the recruits, a total of fourteen, straightened up, hands behind their back, head high and gaze forwards. Nyx had to repress a huge grin when the King, his savior, entered his field of vision. Crowe could see that he was struggling, also tempting to smirk at his fanboy side. And Libertus couldn't help himself for a solid second to burst out but he regained his composure quickly when Captain Drautos shoot him a warning glare. The King walked calmly before them, looking at them with some kind of satisfaction and pride.

And the moment Nyx's eyes and his meet, he knew that the King recognized him. He catched the faint movement of his eyes widening and the little twitch of the corner of his mouth, surely not excepting to see the boy who try to kill daemons with rocks being part of his future soldiers.

“I am really pleased and felt great honor to be here and to meet you, the new recruits of the Kingsglaive, futur defenders of Lucis. As the King, I would like to thank you for your courage and I deeply appreciate your brave to bear such difficult tasks. You must be well aware that you will walk on a painful path. In a war, you will lost a lot of things. Like friends, home, family, hope...” Nyx sweared he could sense a hint of sorrow in the King's voice. Because, yeah, the King have lost family and hope _several times_. “I'm not here to afraid you but to say that, sometimes, it is alright to fall and fail. But, what is not alright, is to not stand up and doing anything, not fighting back. As long as you fight for what you believe, what you want to protect, there is still hope. As a King, my duty is to protect my people and so protect you. And I do hope that you have faith in me because I have in you. And this help me a lot to pursue my fights. Thank you.”

And the King bowed humbly, causing the recruits to gasp silently, feeling a little uneasy.

“For earth and home!” Nyx shout on pure instinct, his right hand closed on his heart, startling his two friends and everyone on the hall assembly. “For earth and home!” Libertus and Crowe followed and then, every person echoed them, and loud applause roared shortly after. Regis meet Nyx' bright blue eyes for several second and, yes, he can feel hope in this young boy. He can perceive a piece of future and all his worries accumulated the last few weeks seems to vanish.

Saying this out loud, before a lot of people... makes him want to believe it. For a bit longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos !


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really, really long. And less sad than the other. The next chapters doesn't have a lot of feelings actually. Hope you'll enjoy it !

**M.E 745**

“Tomorrow is the start of the school year... I don't wanna go...”

No response. It was normal after all. It was been one year now since the attack of Tenebrae and Calla was still in coma. After one year, Noctis stopped expecting an answer. Her breath was enough for the moment. A simple sign showing that she's still living. Lying among the white flowers, his head was resting against her side while holding her hand or playing with one of her long black locks. He could have stay in this position for hours, it won't bother him. He felt much more better here than at the Citadel or school. Moreover, Cor was there, keeping an eye on him. He couldn't had in safer place than here.

It all started months ago, when he surprised Cor taking Calla's moogle plush in their share bedroom. Cor didn't even try to justify himself. He just proposed to Noctis to come with him to see Calla. Of course the little Prince wouldn't refuse such opportunity. So two times per month, he will come here with Cor. His father knew about it and didn't subject any oppostion. He will even join them when the Kingdom and Time allowed him.

Noctis will talk about a lot of things to Calla.

First, he had reported to her what happened to Tenebrae. How everything she said was true and great. The trees, the flower, the castle and the cake. How Lunafreya was patient and sweet and considerate. How he forgot to ask about the recipe of those amazing cake they had taste. How lucky Lunafreya was to have two dogs – Pryna and Umbra – and how fluffy and cool they were – Noctis was always fond of animals since forever. He tell her how panicked and afraid he had felt when the Empire invaded Tenebrae. How frightening it was to see people falling one after another under the bullets and flames. How angry he had been to their father to not be able to keep Luna safe. How he couldn't blame him after all.

( It was the only time he talked about this, the memory too fresh in his mind to continue. )

Then, he talked about the therapist and psychologist he met after that. How annoying it was to talk to them about what he felt and what he thought. How easy it was to trick them, to make them believe that he was more or less _okay_ and that his dad finally decided that he didn't need them anymore. ( Obviously, Noctis was not really _okay_ but he's still able to keep up the apparences and he even asked to go to a public school, instead of private lessons and preceptor. )

He even talked about Ignis and Gladiolus. The first was two years older than him and yet he was so... hung-up and too much serious and strict for a boy of his age. He was chosen to be his future advisor, they said. More like a pain in the ass, he had thought. He finally met Gladiolus, Calla's friend and spar partner on occasion. Three years older and almost as tall as Calla but not as much. ( Calla was a really tall girl in general. ) He was supposed to be Noctis' Shield, just like Clarus was to Regis. The eldest said that he had heard about Calla and that he was sorry. Noctis may have thanked him coldly and since that day, they never really talked.

He talked about how annoying the kids in his class were too. How the girls were always fawning over him. How everything is boring. How his mind always wandered around anywhere but the place he was physically. ( It always went to this forest or to Tenebrae. ) How his dad was less present than ever. How all seemed doom and lonely.

Today though, he will just complain about the new year school incoming and how annoying Ignis could be with his homework.

Cor, on his side, stayed silence, watching carefully the children. The second time he had came here, after Regis explained him about happen, just like Noctis he will stay by her side but he will not spurt out everything on his mind. Instead he just hold her hand and watch her tenderly. Sometimes, he will put more pressure on her delicate wrist to feel her pulse. Just to be sure.

 _Lily was right,_ he thought constantly. The moment he had knew he will be a father, he was torn with pure joy and incredible fear. They were barely in their twenties after all. Lily, on the other... was more terrified that ever. She cried so much, saying that she really, really wanted their daughter but what she didn't want was to give her a life full of pain and sorrow. He didn't really understand what she had meaned back then. He might not have the vision power of his deceased lover but, unfortunately, he thought that she might have been right about Calla's life. The Marilith's attack was only a prequel to what await her, on his opinion.

And he, as a father, he couldn't do anything for that. Except to love and protect her as much as he can. And the first thing he will do when she will wake up is telling her the truth about everything.

“Calla is not really my sister, right?” Noctis' question surprised him, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked at the young boy, who was staring at him, still sitting next to the sleeping girl. It was not a question, more like an affirmation. “What's making you say that?” Cor replied with another question before standing up and getting closer to him. “Because she's not the heir. If she really was my sister, she should have be the Queen.” Noctis stated simply.

“Now that you know, what will you do?” He was not shocked or anything about this information. Looked like he really know for a while. “Dunno... Who are her parents?”

This is it.

“I'm her father.” The words came out simply, without hesitation. Noctis may not have been shocked about Calla not being his sister but he sure was shocked about- “Seriously?” Cor nodded, a tiny bit hurt but didn't show it. Was it that weird for him to be a dad? “How about her mom?” Cor scratched the nape of his neck, uncertain if he's the one to talk about this. “Her mom is your father's younger sister. She died when Calla was a baby.” Noctis' bright blue eyes shimmered with guilt. _Yeah, just like you Noctis._ He must have realized that too. He suddently felt ashamed, remembering the times when she asked her how was their mom who, in the end, was not hers.

“Noctis, I hope-”

“Tell her the truth.” He cut him off, his lips pressed in a thin line. “She deserves it.” A little smile grazed Cor's lips and he ruffled Noctis' raven hair with a strong hand. “Will do. But don't forget to tell your dad you know when we come back home.”

“Fine...” Noctis whined, trying to fix his hair, a cute pout on his face.

-

Prompto Argentum was living on a basic routine. Get up at 6 a.m, go to school at 7 a.m, end school at 4 p.m, come back home at 6 p.m, eat at 7 p.m and sleep at 9 p.m. Over and over again. He didn't have any friends at school, spending his all day with his camera, watching all the pictures he had taken, most of it being animals he met on the road to school or back home. Everyday was pretty much same. Prompto didn't even remember if he had known another way to live. He didn't even react anymore when he met with a silent home every evening. His parents were never home. In fact, did he really have parents? This question, Prompto didn't bother to ask himself anymore.

Prompto was not a special boy : average heigh for his age, a little overweight for his age, plain blond hair and simple blue eyes hiding behing simple glasses, not wearing fancy or expensive clothes. His grades were average in general and he was not good in physical activities. He didn't have anything to brag out.

Other than he was in the same school as the Crown Prince, Noctis.

Sometimes, he will see him, surronding by boys and girls, mostly girls, asking him about his royal life and stuff. Just like today. Dressed from head to toes in black, the royal color, he blatantly ignored the question about how many servants he had and excused himself that he had to go to the toilet. Prompto step aside to let him pass and, for the very first time, he saw Noctis' expression so close up. _Boredom and irritation._

How come a Prince can be so bored and annoyed by pratically everything? Prompto wondered one night, before returning to being stucked in his routine.

Or so that what he believed.

School was pretty normal today as well. Nobody came to talk to him and everybody tried to talked to Noctis. Oh. Actually, there was a slight difference today. He caught a girl looking at his camera above his shoulder. She had never seen her before and by her looks, she might be the same age as him – or maybe a little younger. Brown curly hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She immediately blushed when she realized she was caught and fled, not letting Prompto talked to her. The blond boy was disappointed but shrugged it off at the end of the day.

This fact should have set Prompto thinking ; his life will start to change. The way back home was all the same. Everything was fine until he saw a white puppy in a narrow alley. He was going to take a picture when he realized that the poor dog's left leg was wounded. He took him carefully, trying to reassure with soothing words and took out his handkerchief, wrapping the leg with it.

“There. all better!” He smiled, letting the puppy. The little animal made a few steps but stopped, whining upset and sad. “Ya hungry?” Prompto asked, not sure how to interprete dog's langage. He had never have a pet before so it just assumed he was hungry. He also looked lost so after so much wandering, he must be really hungry, right?

In the end, Prompto brought the white furrball to his house and gave him a bowl of milk. The puppy look at the boy before starting to lap the milk.

“I've got treats, too.” Prompto said to him. And he realized how long it's been he never felt like this before. _A little happy and excited._ But he put those feelings aside. “Someone's probably missing you a lot. Guess I better put up some flyers...” He was ready to take pictures of the little one but it must have excited him since he jumped around, bumping into his dish, spilling the milk on the floor and Prompto by the way. “Hey, watch out!” He sighed but couldn't help giggle. For sure, he will not be bored in the coming days.

The puppy stayed so the moment the ring belled, announcing the end of the school, Prompto ran out of the classroom and hurried up to come back. He must stop from time to time, out of breath, not accustomed to run really fast. When he reached his house, he checked rapidly the letterbox then entered finally. He was welcomed with a happy bark, making him smile.

“I'm home!” Those words seems so strange on his tongue, so unfamiliar when it spilled out of his mouth. But there were nice and warm. Just like the puppy's tongue on his cheek.

After diner, Prompto decided to give a bath to the furrball and meanwhile, thought about a name to give him. “Tiny... Snowball... Tiny? Too plain... But you are pretty small.” He mumbled to himself, taking this more seriously than he thought himself. But he couldn't think furthermore, Tiny – he stuck with that in the end – wiggle his entire body, splashing water all around the bathroom. From the beginning to the end, washing Riny wasn't an easy task, the doggie trying to escape all the time, refusing to be dryed as well. But Prompto managed to dot it anyway and they are finally set up warmly in Prompto's bedroom, ready to sleep.

“You'll be all better soon, Tiny. Your owner must be worried sick.We've gotta get you back home, don't we?” If it was his case, Prompto was sure he would be all worried about his lost pet, especially in a big town like Insomnia. “What's your owner looks like anyway?” Tiny answered back with a small whimper, and Prompto didn't know how to interpret that but it was still nice to have an answer. He smile simply then shut off the light and set in his warms blanket, wished goodnight to the dog. Just before, he sunk entirely in sleep, he had thought, for a mere, if he didn't found Tiny's owner, how great it could have been to keep him.

 

 

The next day, it was 5 a.m when Prompto woke up, tugging out of his beauty sleep because of some strange feeling. The first his mind thought about was Tiny. He took quite a bit to understand that he wasn't on the pillow he put for the dog. He called out at first, hoping that Tiny just had gone wandering in his bedroom. But the puppy was nowhere to be fine. Not in the bathroom. Not it the living room. Not in the kitchen. Prompto did even go to where he found Tiny and further away. But no matter how much he called him, how far he went, he couldn't find it.

In the end, Prompto went to school – a little bit late – and couldn't concentrate at all, only thinking about the poor little animal, all by himself in Insomnia again. He will never see him again, he resigned himself once he came back home on the same day. By pure automatism, he checked the letterbox again. And how surprised he felt and he noticed there was actually a letter in his letterbox. And to him, on top of that.

He sat, taking a few moment to realize that he was actually holding a letter. There is faint scent – sweets and floral. The handswritting was delicate and refined. Definitively a girl. But, who might write to him. He didn't have any friends. And let's not talked about girls!

_Dear Prompto,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in good health. My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret._ ( So it really was a girl. )  _I believe you are the one who found my dog, Pryna._ ( Tiny ! )  _My heart was heavy with the thought of losig her. But we were happily reunited, thanks to you. You have m gratitude. I had sent Pryna to see Prince Noctis._ ( Prince Noctis? She knew Prince Noctis? Does that mean she was a Princess too? )  _You're friends with Noctis, aren't you? I heard he's usually too busy to play with his schoolmates, so I suppose you don't get see him very often. Regardless, I hope you can continue to be a good friend to him._

“Me? And Prince Noctis? Friends?” Prompto thought loudly. This sounded so weird and strange. How could a pebble like him be friend with a prince? And how did this girl, Lunafreya, think that he was already friend with Noctis. And that was totally untrue. But... Couldn't he try? Be friends with him? Did that mean... “Does that mean she wants me talk to him?” The prospect to do such simple task normally and yet difficult because of Noctis' statue made him all excited again, not noticing he was queezing a little too much Luna's letter. Once he realized that, he tried to flattend the paper and he figured that Lunafreya was counting on him... on someone like him.

 

 

If it wasn't for Lunafreya... Prompto would have never gather the courage to talk to Noctis. Camera in hands, he managed to find the Prince, who was usually all by himself in the most isolated area ine the school, near the trash, where the sports supplies were stocked. “I can do this.” Prompto said to himself. It was also easier to him because there weren't a single soul in the place. Not a chance to be disturbed then. He came out of his hideout and went to Noctis. He had think about what to say to him last night and even on his way to school. He thought that straight forward was the best way, right?

“H-hello, Prince! Would you- A-aah!”

_What a great entrance,_ thought Prompto lying on the ground, too focus on his task to check his surrondings, and so messing up with ski stick. 

“Everything all alright?” Noctis did actually asked, concerned in his voice. Prompto didn't know why he tought that Noctis was more concerned about his camera instead of him.“Y-yes, it looks fine.” Prompto blinked twice, not believing that Noctis was giving him his hand. And he also didn't believe it that he tried to give him his camera. “Oh... huh, here you go...” And that made the prince laugh. And Prompto felt a jolt of happiness hearing such a sound. It was the first time he saw the Prince laugh – and smile was a really rare event.

“Not that.” He corrected him then helped him to stand up. Prompto struggled a little to come back on his feet and he felt a sting of guilty seeing that Noctis was struggling too. “You're heavy...” Something in Prompto seems to crack hearing this. But he didn't have the time to think about it that the ring belled, classes starting soon. “Well... see ya!”

And just like that, Noctis was gone.

“Heavy...” Prompto repeated that to himself. Until now, he didn't pay attention to his weigh and- wait, that's not the point ! He was here to be friend with Noctis ! How could he let him go? “W-wait, I-” But yet again, he tripped over the ski stick. This again, he didn't stand up. He just turn around on his back, gazing at the clear blue sky.

“I knew it. There's no way we could...”

There's now way they could be friend. They didn't have anything in commons.

Ant yet... He made him laugh. He, Prompto, the chubby and lonely boy, made the Prince laugh and smile. And Lunafreya was counting in him. He couldn't fail her. He have to do it. To change things. And in order to do that, he needed to changed himself first. That will be his first step.

“We will be friends.” He reaffirmed with conviction, putting back in place his t-shirt.

-

**M.E 746**

Gladiolus, eldest son of the Amicitia family, as far as he can remembered, had always been the tallest guys in his classroom or among the same age recruits as him. Child of a family who served the Caelum family from a very long time ago, he had been raised to be a strong, powerful and reliable man and, just like his father, predestined to become the King's Shield, as it happens, Noctis' Shield, when the times comes.

First of all, he had only heard about Noctis thanks to Noctis' older sister, Calla, his from time to time training partner. Calla was one year older than him and – that's what shocked him at first – much more taller than him, even though their age difference was not that big. She was strong as much him but what make the big difference between them is that she was more agile and flexible in combats. Until now, he had never won against her and, every time he lost, he sweared he will win next time.

It's been two years now that Calla was in coma and Gladio did have the time to become stronger and taller. Only thirteen and he was already 175cm. Quite impressive for his age. If not for his lineage, he would have certainly be chosen to be Noctis' personal bodyguard. Gladio is a proud boy so when he were assigned to this new post, he was filled with proud and gaining praises from his very strict father encouraged him more.

But how disappointed he felt when he started to train Noctis for duel with swords. He knew Noctis was much more younger than him, less experienced than him. But what really disappointed him was his whole attitude. Like he wasn't taking his training session seriously. Whenever the Prince was defeated or cornered, he just gave up and go off without a care, not even looking back to Gladiolus shooting at him to come back. He had excepted him to be, at least, fiery like her sister but O how it was the opposite. He really tried. To be patient, to remember that Noctis did nearly lost a family member – and by judging how Calla talked about him, they must have been really close sister and brother. But time flies and Gladiolus ended thinking about how bratty Noctis could be.

And today, it didn't changed at all.

They were actually training with wooden swords in the training room and, Gladio didn't have to move much to dodge everytime Noctis attacked. They were too predictable and blatant. It was nothing near Calla who were fast and unpredictable. Gladio only needed to make one on the side and hit Noctis on his back to make him fall, on his hands and knees. Talked about a futur king.

“Again.” Gladio ordered, indifferent to this pattern. If he could, he would stop this but he couldn't. His dad would be mad at him he heard that his son stopped the training just because he couldn't stand the Prince. _Get yourself together._ He said that to himself everytime Noctis was acting like a spoiled brat.

“No.” Came the sharp answer.

Just like now.

He get up and exited the training room, going out with the poor excuse that it was dinner time. And, obviously, Gladiolus couldn't say anything or protest. He had to follow the Prince everywhere he goes in the castle. After all, he's the bodyguard right? So no complaints when he had to stand straight when Noctis was eating with the King. Gladio knew that was his duty so he didn't say anything. But it could be bearable if only Noctis was a little more involved and less aloof. At first, he did thought that his behaviour was to the accident. But time passes and... it ended irritating him. So when the end of the day came, in his house, he let out some steam, badmouthing with Prince and tickling Iris who was a little too much persistant with her questions about Noctis before sending her to bed. Gladiolus went to sleep too, hoping, just a little, that the next day would be better.

 

But Gladio was hoping in vain in the end. He spent his day guarding the prince boy from his lessons to even his snack time. And during Noctis' snack time, one of the eldest Crownsguard called him. He was kind of relieved, somehow, to quit his post, even for a moment. But the reason why he was quiting was relieving him.

“Big Bro!” There was Iris with her bunny plush with the servants.

“You dummy, what are you doing here?!”

“I'm not a dummy. _You're_ a dummy!” Iris replied back with a little pout on her round face. “Did you come here alone?” Sure the Amicitia were known to be tough person but for a five years old girl like Iris, coming to the Citadel, all by herself from their it's quite dangerous. Where was her nanny? Their father will not be happy about that. “Yep ! I came to see Noct.” She explained with an agreed nod. Gladio cocked up one of his eyebrow, wondering how this brat could attract attention from his cute little sister, while he badmouthing him last night. “You know you can't-”

“Why? You see him all the time!” She cut him off abruptly, her eyebrows frowning.

“Because it's my job!” Gladio explained simply, already tired by this discussion. He bit his lips when he recognized the signs of Iris' tantrum. Her eyerbrows frowned even more, her baby cheeks became red and swollen and-

“No fair ! No fair ! No fair !” _Here it goes._

And the worst part it that?

“Shall I ask for an audience with the Prince?” The King's butler proposed in the end.

Iris always get what she wanted.

“Yay ! Thank you !”

 

 

Noctis was _actually_ doing his homework when her servants announced him that someone asked an audience. This simply poked his curiosity so he took it greatly as an excuse to escape from his homeworks and followed the domestics. He didn't have a lot – to not say not all – friends. At school, he talked with his schoolmates only by necessity and the only person that came to talk to him like a _human_ not a prince was a chubby blond boy who never talked to him anymore after the first attempt. So, of course he get curious and wanted to meet this person.

Like everytime he passed near the royal garden, he thought of Calla who was always there at some point and- Wait, why is there a little girl in the garden? She appeared briefly the disappeared behind the luxurious palm trees and bird-of-paradise. Without a thought, he entered the garden and looked for her but she was nowhere to see.

“Prince Noctis, where are you going?”

“For a walk.” He lied before he went deeper in the garden.

He knew the place like the back of his hand and searched for the secret entry/exit of the garden. There were a glass window opened there only child could sneak through. She must have gone there. With Calla, they often used this passage whenever they can to sneak of the Citadel and played outside, with no guards, no servants to keep an eye on them. The place was great but you could easy lost yourself if you don't know it. That's why he followed her. To prevent her to lose herself. So he needed to find her. Find her. Find her. _What would Calla do-_

No. Stop. He couldn't think like that. Not anymore. Calla was not here. Calla would not be always here. From now, he had tto think by himself. To fight for himself. To protect others just like she did to him. That's why he started to train with swords. He had forgot his first motivation. To be strong. If Calla was in her actual state, if Luna was captivated by the Empire it was because of one of many reasons : he was weak. Find Iris and get her back to the Citadel will prova that he was _not_ weak _,_ he was worthy _and_ reliable.

But night came and he still didn't find her. He started to doubt in himself, looking around the waste ground. He called her several times, hoping that his voice will guide her through the darkness. Rain started to pour. She must be afraid and cold, all by herself. _Find her. Find her. Fin-_

He found her.

On the ground, her clothes and face wet and covered in mud. He run to her like she did and took her in his arms, patting her hair. She must be five, not even six, Noctis thought. He remembered how rassuring it was to be in Calla's arms when he was her age.

“Come on, let's head back.” Noctis kneeled to be at her level and looked into her eyes, a gentle smile on his face. Smiling always calm people's nerves. “What's your name?” He asked the little girl. “Iris.” A name of a flower. Just like his sister.

“Do you know the way?” Iris asked, realizing that the Prince that she came to met was just before her very own eyes, in wasteland, under the rain and that he came to help her. “Yep. I came here to play sometimes.” Noctis responded with candour. “Even though you're the prince?”

“Even though I'm the prince. That exit will be our little secret, okay?” He knew somehow that Iris will not say anything about this place, about the secret way. And she nodded, sealing their promise. But her eyes glinted with fear and tears threathened to pour again. “My brother's gonna be mad...” So she had a brother. Wondered who it was. “Your brother?”

“Big Brother Gladio.”

Oh.

 

 

_So annoying..._

Noctis was grounded. Well, he kind of deserved it. He covered Iris after all, pretending that it was him to incinte her to come play with him. He didn't care about what Gladiolus will think about him or even his dad. He did what he thought was right. Lying was not glorious but as long as it protected Iris from Gladio's wrath, who cared? The Prince was good now to not show his emotions and he managed to act like he didn't care what would happened in the end.

And so here he was, grounded in his bedroom, forced to make some stupid project from his tutor. And he didn't really make a lot of progress since an hour now. He felt the need to move,but if he didn't finish this now, he will have more homework later. As if Ignis was not enough. And Gladiolus didn't help him much, talking to him and distracting him.

“What?” He asked, maybe a little too bitterly. He realized too late but didn't show it.

“Even if you can't go out, you can still train, right?” Gladiolus proposed him. Train? Well, why not but- “I think I've got enough to do already.” That and he might get be beat out again and end on his poor regal posterior.

“Come on. You're not the only one being punished here.”

Noctis was quite... surprised. Yesterday, Gladiolus was ready to kick him in the ass and today he seems almost... friendly. Something must have happened. He was usually cold and severe and he never proposed from his own initiative to start the training. He will do it when it was in his schedule. End of story.

And Noctis was right the moment Gladiolus complimented him just after he beat him. “You'll still have a long way to go. But... you got guts.” _Just like your sister,_ Gladiolus thought but didn't say it out loud. But last time he mentioned her, he had received a cold answer. Noctis didn't say anything so he continued. “Iris told me the whole story.” So, she did say something after all. She must have felt guilty for Noctis to be grounded instead of her. “What story?” Noctis fainted nonetheless. “The real one, where you covered her.” Noctis pretented surprise but he did get surprise when Gladiolus thanked him. If it wasn't for Noctis, Iris and he would have be the one punished and Clarus Amicitia was well known to not be tendered sometimes, even with his beloved children.

“But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. You got a lot to learn before you're king.”

Before he was king... To be king, he needed to be strong and fair. Strong as Gladiolus and fair like his father.

“Then, teach me.”

Gladiolus smiled to him for the very first time in one year.

“That's why I'm here.”

-

**M.E 747**

Nyx's kukri went deeper in the Coeur's throat, blood splashing on his hand, the creature groaned a last time before his body became limp and rest lifeless on the ground. Nyx's breath was erratic, his heart was beating loudly in his ears, adreline still coursing in his veins. He pull out his weapons tainted of blood, more blood flowed by the open wound, then looked around him to get his bearings.

Today, the mission consisted of cleaning a valley 50km to the south of Insomnia. The mission was simple but the beast were abundant. In the heat of the battle, Nyx moved away from his comrades and get lost in a forest. The forest was really helpful, allowing him to warp freely. Warping had became a second nature for Nyx. While a majority of the recruits were sick just after a warp, vomiting their lunch, he was perfectly fine and could do it all day. Due to his talents, he was quickly noticed and labelled as the best glaive. But also, due to his wild spirits, he tended to disobey orders and get reassign often in other duties.

And a little bip in his right ear reminded him of his duty. He actived his earpiece.

“ _Nyx. Status.”_ Drautos' voice echoed, asking him his position.

“I'm... in the forest, near the battlefield, sir.” He responded looking around. He hissed lowly when he felt a sharp pain on his arms, where the beast stroke him his claw. He might have kill the coeurl but the coeurl didn't miss him ever. He was able to forget his injury but now that the adreline got low, he couldn't ignore it. His uniform was ruined now, and the blood flowing on his arms under the leather was not the best feelings ever.

“ _The mission is over. You can go back to the extraction point. Be quick or we'll let you behind.”_

“Understood, sir.” Nyx knew that he had to follow this order or he will be really left behind. Drautos was not playing around with those things.

The sensation of rush now disappeared, Nyx removed his hoodie and welcomed without restrain the fresh air around him. He wiped out the sweat on his forehead and started to walk to exit the forest. But he realized that he was more deeper in the forest that he thought. He couldn't actually see the edge of it. Well, all he had to do is to follow the traces of his battle right? That could be a good start. So he traced back the burned patches of grass and the slashed trees. Now that his heart was not beating was anymore, he could clearly heard the soft sound of the forest. The low rustle of the leaves, the whisper of the wind, and, if he didn't imagine things, the faint flow of water in the background.

_Nyx._

Nyx frozed. He did hear that like clear crystal.

_Nyx._

Someone is calling him. There was someone in this forest. Who the hell were they? And where were they? He pulled out his kukri on his back and made a quick rotation on himself. Nobody was here. He walked forward, making careful step, searching for the source of the sound. A movement cought is attention in his periphery of vision and he's on offensive position in a second, ready to attack whatever was here.

And what was here must be the most massive and beautiful coeurl he had seen. Was it a Coeurl actually? Its fur was not the usually sand color but hue of blue and grey. Its had percing purple eyes and on the right side of his headthree horns which seems to be made with steel. Its whiskers was long and floated with grace, not crackling with electricity. It must be two times bigger than a standard Coeurl.

Times stay still for a moment, each of them eyeing the other. Clear blue eyes met purple ones and Nyx felt like something was tucking on his head, in his heart. For some strange reasons, he felt like this creature was familiar and was trying to tell him something, to show him something. It was there, somewhere in his memories but it was like an invisible wall was preventing him to go deeper. Maybe if he came nearer the Coeurl – Nyx assumed it was one – if he looked longer in those eyes maybe he will-

But the beast looked away and started again walking. Nyx tsked. He was almost there. Should he follow it? What if it was attracting him in a Coeurl's nest? He wouldn't have a chance to survive and, by the Six, he didn't want to die yet, he was only twenty-one ! He still have the bar back at Galahd to take care about.

_Nyx..._

This voice again. But this time it was... like a plea. And he finally noticed that it was a woman voice and... Is it weird to think it felt familiar ? He had already heard it somewhere, at some point- but when and where? If Nyw wanted an answer he had to follow the beast. It was the only way. The voice sounded stronger since it appeared. But he had to join the others or Drautos will kick his ass again. But what if it was someone who was in help ? Injured and alone in this forest? The probability was low but it won't kill him to check, right? As long as he didn't meet a behemot, that's it.

So in the end, Nyx followed it, all senses on high alert though, ready to attack any threat. He might be three or four meters behind it. Keeping safe distance was important. They walk in silence, only broke by the sound of their step on the grass. Nyx didn't know how long and how much they walked but he stopped abruptly when the Coeurl entered a clearing. He suddenly thought of one this famous fairy tale that Selena was found of. What was the name ? Snow white and the seven goblin? Something like that. He remembered that the princess was poisoned and her body was disposed in a coffin of cristal in the forest. But here was different.

The princess was not in coffin but in bed of white flowers, basking in the light.

There was actually someone- a girl on top of that. The Coeurl disappeared meanwhile. Nyx looked behind him, just to be sure before coming closer to the sleeping girl. Once close to her, he noticed that - oh Gods – she was entirely naked from head to toes. Nyx turned aside for a moment, trying to compose himself. When he did, he breathed deeply and looked at her again.

She was young. Maybe forteen, fifteen? Not older. White and creamy skin. Fine and delicate features. Long black hair. If he was younger maybe he would have try- wait wait wait. Stop it there. He was much more older than her and she was- she was... she was not even awake !

_Focus, Nyx, focus._

That was not the entire point here. The real question was : what was she doing here? And who was she?

Before he even noticed, he was kneeled beside her, among the white flowers. He couldn't help himself and stroked her cheek with the tip of his index. Her skin was insanely soft against his calloused hands. He met a lot of girls, touched a lot of them but she was... she surely was different. Her eyelashes were very long, and her lips were a delicious soft pink. So tempting...

“Nyx...”

Her lips had move. She called him. _Him._ It was only when she opened slowly her eyes that he realized his face was close to hers. He met with light blue eyes, as pure as the sky. Judging that their proximity was uncalled, he moved back and gulped while the girl tried to sit up.

“Wait- are you okay?”

He put his arm behind her back to support her and he also realized how long- very long her hair was. And she was really light. She blinked several times and rubbed absently her forehead. She lift her head and looked at Nyx again.

“You're hurt...

Her voice was light feathers and sweet like honey. He sweared he could have listen to it all day.

“Don't worry. It's nothing-”

But she didn't listen to him and put her delicate hand on his forearm- the injured one. Soft yellow light poured out of her hand. A reassuring warm spreading in his entiry body. He could feel every fiber, every cell in his body being rejuvenating.

Suddenly, it was like he was back at Galahd. In the forest near the river where he used to play with Libertus, Selena and Crowe.

But this was different.

He could hear the sound of the river in the background, smell the light scent of the water. But what filled his nostrils was a strong floral perfume and the salty odor of the sea. Black locks were replaced by blond ones. She was not naked but was wearing a white flowing dress, covering delicately her generous curves. And he was not wearing the kingsglaive uniform but some tribal short and he was shirtless, wearing different hand-made bracelet and his arms covered with ancient tattoos of Galahd.

This wasn't his memories.

That happened a long time ago.

The scene ended abruptly. He was back in the present, back with her. She felt in his arms, unconscious. He hold her carefully and removed her hair from her face. The temptation to kiss and touch her was strong but he resisted and switched on his earpiece instead.

“Sir, Ulric reporting. I won't be able to go to the extraction point.”

“ _Ulric, I ordered you to-”_

“Pardon me sir but I found someone in the forest. Unharmed but safe. It's a girl. Fourteen or fifteen. She was all by herself when I found her.”

He heard Drautos sighed deeply at the other end.

“ _Why didn't you start by this? Don't move. I will send you a rescue team.”_

“Thank you, sir.”

The communication was cut and silence took place again. He reajusted the girl in his arms, ignoring her nudity. He could give her his jacket but there was blood on it and he will not be the one to taint her. Until the rescue team arrive, he'll have all the pleasure to think about an explanation for... whatever was happening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos !


End file.
